The invention relates to a cable connection to a motor unit of an electric auxiliary drive for a bicycle, wherein the motor unit has an external rotor with a rotation axis which is perpendicular in relation to the plane of the bicycle wheels.
Motor units of electric auxiliary drives for a bicycle which have an external rotor are used as hub motors for driving the front wheel or rear wheel, but are also mounted between the wheels in the region of the pedal crank, wherein a battery which supplies power to the motor unit can be fitted to the bicycle frame at different points at a distance from the motor unit. A cable has to be led away from the motor unit to a point above the motor unit on the chassis in each case.
Leading away a supply cable of this kind while avoiding loops which project laterally to a certain extent out of the plane of the frame requires sharp, kink-like bending of the cable immediately after it exits from the motor unit. A narrow bending radius of this kind subjects the cable to severe strain and there is a risk of defects. In addition, a kink of this kind in a cable does not have an advantageous appearance.